nirethiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Odette Paranell
Name- Odette Paranell Age- 22 Occupation- Assassin for Hire Bio- Odette was raised by a loving family but that all changed when she turned ten and witnessed her parents death. She was taken by Joseph Korso who kept her with him until she was seventeen. At the age of seventeen, she stabbed Joseph with a knife that was given to her by Joseph's twin brother Michael. After that she escaped and trained how to be an assassin by some of the best martial arts instructer's. She became an assassin for hire but she chooses her clients and who she kills. Relationships- Odette doesn't keep many friends due to her job however the few friends she has, she treasures. Friends- Jim- Odette knew Jim when they were kids, Joseph and Michael were trying to get Jim's inner blood-lust out and Joseph forced Jim to hurt Odette. Jim tried multiple times to stop Joseph from hurting her, even going so far as to stab Joseph. Later on Jim even snuck in to visit Odette to see how she was doing but that ended in disaster when Joseph once again forced Jim to hurt Odette. After that Michael forced Jim to forget about Odette and when they met again, he didn't remember her. She has gotten to know him and the two have an interesting relationship, he flirts with her on occasion and Odette sometimes flirts back. He has tried to stop her from being his friend as he insists its too dangerous but Odette always gets him to come back around. He asked her to stop him if he ever starts acting like the Korso's and Odette reluctantly agreed, she hopes she won't have to kill him. Esmeralda- Odette met Esme after a heated conversation with Phoebus which led to her recklessly riding Angus and being thrown. After that the two became fast friends and have had a few adventures one in which they had a wild ride attacking rabid wolves. Odette views Esme as a sister and would protect her with her own life if nesscaray. Marina- After saving Marina from a man who tried to rape her, Odette has grown to like the woman even if they can't agree on somethings. One thing they do like talking about are their love lives and their relationships with their current fiances. Flynn Rider- Odette was put on the same job as Flynn and he saved her from being brought in at the cost of his life. In return Odette saved him from being executed and escaped with him after that she told him to stay in touch. They met again recently after Odette was stabbed and Flynn gave her some advice, Odette couldn't help but tease him about finding his secret hideout and has made it her 'goal' to find it. She respects Flynn and would help him if he were in danger. John Rolfe- Odette met him in the woods one night and the two lightly flirted with one another and met him again later on that night after rescuing his fiance. Afterwards when she was about to leave he almost kissed her, leaving her slightly confused about their relationship. Love Interests- Phoebus- Odette is engaged to Phoebus and met him as she was escaping from a job, he helped her out and they met the next day. Phoebus offered her a place to stay with him and Odette accepted, after getting to know Phoebus, Odette realized she couldn't lie to him and told him the truth about being an assassin. He wasn't happy with her and Odette left on horseback. Shortly after that the two made up and Phoebus made an effort to try and make things work between them. They acknowledged that they were becoming much closer together and slept together. Not too long after that Phoebus asked her to marry him and she accepted, they have yet to make further plans on their engagement. Enemies- Joseph Korso- Odette first met Joseph when she was ten and he killed her parents in front of her and then kidnapped her. She suffered years of abuse from him ranging between, sexual, psyhical, and emotional. However Odette harbored a strong sense of will and refused to break under him, she defied him as often as she could which generally only made things worse. After she was given the opportunity to kill him Odette stabbed him and escaped never looking back. Upon his return, Odette has become much more guarded and is hoping that he won't attack her friends or any of her loved ones. Michael Korso- Joseph's twin brother would take his turn beating her throughout the years, however he was the one to give her the knife which she used to kill Joseph. He taught her how to use it and before he left he kissed her, Odette has twisted feelings for him. She is drawn to him for various reasons and yet she fears him, when she was twenty-one they had another encounter. On this occasion he also kissed her before he left and Odette is even more confused about her feelings for him. Odette phoebus4.jpg Odette john.jpg Odette phoebus2.jpg Odette phoebus.jpg